clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
The Pet Shop was a pet store located in the Plaza, filled with fluffy creatures known as puffles. Many different types of puffles were able to be adopted here, and pet food, toys, and furniture for them can be bought here as well, through the Puffle Catalog. Two puffle themed games, Puffle Launch and Pufflescape could be played there, and the Puffle Hotel Lobby and Puffle Park could be accessed from doors on the left and right, respectively. Other than the puffles themselves, there were many different toys that fill up the Pet Shop, tubes on the floor, walls, and ceiling that puffles crawl through, and a Gold O'berry Machine for starting a quest to adopt a gold puffle. There was also a large rug in the center of the shop, that changed color depending on the puffle the player is walking. History The Pet Shop first opened on March 17, 2006, although it was visible at the Plaza before opening. It received many updates since. 2006–2011 On August 25, 2006, a purple puffle was added to the adoption bin. On December 8, 2006, a red puffle was added over the supplies shelves. In late February, 2007, the fish bowl was moved slightly up, and the puffles in the room gained animations when moused over. On November 30, 2007, a yellow puffle was added to the bin. On March 6, 2009, a white puffle was added to the bin. On February 24, 2010, an orange puffle was added on one of the puffle houses. On March 1, 2011, construction began to renovate the Pet Shop, and a week later, construction was complete. A brown puffle was also added. 2011–2017 On March 15, 2011, the "COMING MARCH 15" over the Puffle Launch station was removed. On May 31, 2011, puffles were added in the tubes, where they would crawl and jump through them. On November 3, 2011, Pufflescape was added. On March 7, 2013, a shelf containing food and toys for puffles was removed in favor of a door to the Puffle Hotel, although the building was under construction at the time. On March 21, 2013, construction on the hotel was complete, and the lobby was accessible through the door. On June 4, 2013, a green carpet was added under the adoption area, and the clipboards on the wall were replaced with a personality test for puffles. On November 14, 2013, some toys were removed and others were added, and a Gold O'berry Machine was added. The design of the machine changed on December 1, 2013, although it was changed back a week later. On April 27, 2014, a Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat were added, and the door to Puffle Roundup was changed to fit the addition of the Puffle Park. Pins Trivia *This room had the most updates of any room in Club Penguin. *The Pet Shop was originally planned to have multiple different kinds of real life petshttps://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/634781652049379329, instead of just puffles, which were not created at the time, and a dog was used as a placeholder for the sign on the exterior of the shop.https://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/634791176898371584 *If you were walking a puffle, the puffle on the floor would change to the same color as your puffle. Parties General *During Medieval Parties from 2008 to 2011, the Pet Shop was transformed into stables. The floor was made of stone with hay covering parts of it, the left side of the room had multiple stalls with puffles inside each one, and lanterns hanging above. The right side of the room had a long trough with puffle food in it, and multiple boxes of Puffle O's, bags, and hay bales. *During Puffle Parties from 2009 to 2011, the Pet Shop had a puffle dance party. There were balloons and banners of all the different colored puffles, and each color of puffle was playing, and there were rotating puffle shaped lights in the center of the room, again having the colors of all puffles. In 2010, a white puffle appeared as well, and there were white balloons, banners, and puffle shaped light. In 2011, there were the same additions for orange and brown puffles. *During Halloween Parties from 2008 to 2011, there were multiple jack-o-lanterns inside the Pet Shop, as well as a small chandelier hanging above the shelf. The birdhouses emitted green lights. 2008 *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Pet Shop was made entirely of felt, except for the puffles. Gallery Interior Graphical designs Pet Shop 2006.png|March 17 – August 25, 2006 Pet Shop 2006 2.png|August 25 – December 8, 2006 Pet Shop 2006 3.png|December 8, 2006 – Late February 2007 Pet Shop 2007.png|Late February – November 30, 2007 Pet Shop 2007 2.png|November 30, 2007 – March 6, 2009 Pet Shop 2009.png|March 6, 2009 – February 25, 2010 Pet Shop 2010.png|February 25, 2010 – March 1, 2011 Pet Shop Rebuild construction Pet Shop.png|March 1–8, 2011 Pet Shop Rebuild Pet Shop.png|March 8–15, 2011 Pet Shop 2011.png|March 15 – May 31, 2011 Pet Shop 2011 2.png|May 31 – November 3, 2011 Pet Shop 2011 3.png|November 3, 2011 – March 7, 2013 Puffle Party 2013 construction Pet Shop.png|March 7–21, 2013 (also during Puffle Party 2013 construction) Pet Shop 2013.png|March 21 – June 4, 2013 Pet Shop 2013 2.png|June 4 – November 14, 2013 Pet Shop 2013 3.png|November 14 – December 12, 2013; December 19, 2013 – April 17, 2014 Pet Shop 2013 4.png|December 12–19, 2013 Pet Shop 2014.png|April 17, 2014 – March 30, 2017 2006 Easter Egg Hunt 2006 Pet Shop.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2006 Instrument Hunt Pet Shop.png|Instrument Hunt 2008 Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Pet Shop.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Pet Shop.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Pet Shop.png|Medieval Party 2008 Paper Boat Hunt Pet Shop.png|Paper Boat Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2008 Pet Shop.png|Halloween Party 2008 2009 Puffle Party 2009 Pet Shop.png|Puffle Party 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Pet Shop.png|Medieval Party 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Pet Shop.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Pet Shop.png|Halloween Party 2009 2010 Puffle Party 2010 Pet Shop.png|Puffle Party 2010 Earth Day 2010 Pet Shop.png|Earth Day 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Pet Shop.png|Medieval Party 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Pet Shop.png|Halloween Party 2010 2011 Puffle Party 2011 Pet Shop.png|Puffle Party 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Pet Shop.png|Halloween Party 2011 Pet Shop Pufflescape Construction.png|Pufflescape construction 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Pet Shop.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Pet Shop.png|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Pet Shop.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Pet Shop.png|Hollywood Party Operation Puffle Pet Shop.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Pet Shop.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Pet Shop.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2014 Pet Shop.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 The Fair 2015 Pet Shop.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Halloween Party 2014 Pet Shop.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Pet Shop.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Halloween Party 2014 Pet Shop.png|Halloween Party 2016 and Music Jam 2016 Holiday Party 2015 Pet Shop.png|Holiday Party 2016 Map icons HalloweenParty2010PetShopMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2010 PuffleParty2014PetShopMapIcon.png|Puffle Party 2014 HalloweenParty2014PetShopMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014PetShopMapIcon.png|Pirate Party 2014 Exterior Graphical Designs PetShopExteriorMay2014.png|The exterior of the Pet Shop 2006 PetShopOpeningExterior.jpg|The Pet Shop exterior when it first opened on March 17, 2006 2007 FallFair2007PetShopBuildingExterior.png|Fall Fair 2007 Pet Shop Surprise Party .png|Surprise Party 2008 Submarine Party Pet Shop exterior.png|Submarine Party StPatricksDayParty2008PetShopExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 RockhopperArrivalPartyPetShopExterior.png|Rockhopper's Arrival Party Pet Shop Medieval Party 2008 Exterior.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 MusicJam2008PetShopBuildingExterior.png|Music Jam 2008 2009 WinterFiesta2009PetShopExterior.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 PuffleParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2009 StPatricksDayParty2009PetShopExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 MedievalParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Medieval Party 2009 BeforeAdventureParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Before Adventure Party AdventureParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Adventure Party MusicJam2009PetShopExterior.png|Music Jam 2009 FestivalFlightPetShopExterior.png|Festival of Flight TheFair2009PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Fair 2009 SenseiFireScavengerHunt2009PetShopExterior.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt HalloweenParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2009 HolidayParty2009PetShopExterior.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 PenguinPlayAwards2010PetShopBuildingExterior.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 EarthDay2010PetShopExterior.png|Earth Day 2010 MedievalParty2010PetShopExterior.png|Medieval Party 2010 IslandAdventureParty2010PetShopExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 MountainExpeditionPetShopExterior.png|Mountain Expedition 2011 PetShopRebuildPetShopExterior.png|Pet Shop Rebuild EarthDay2011PetShopExterior.png|Earth Day 2011 MedievalParty2011PetShopExterior.png|Medieval Party 2011 MusicJam2011PetShopExterior.png|Music Jam 2011 IslandAdventureParty2011PetShopExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 TheFair2011PetShopExterior.png|The Fair 2011 HalloweenParty2011PetShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2011 CardJitsuParty2011PetShopExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 2012 PuffleParty2012PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|Puffle Party 2012 MedievalParty2012PetShopExterior.png|Medieval Party 2012 MSHT2012PetShopBuildingExterior.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 PetShopExteriorBuildingMakeYourMarkUltimateJamConstruction.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction UltimateJamPetShopExterior.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam PetShopExteriorTempleOfFruit.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit TheFair2012PetShopExterior.png|The Fair 2012 HolidayParty2012PetShopExterior.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 PetShopExteriorBuildingHollywoodParty.png|Hollywood Party PuffleParty2013PetShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2013 Petshop123.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 CardJitsuParty2013PetShopExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 mu pet shop.png|Monsters University Takeover TeenBeachMovieSummerJamPetShopExterior.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam MedievalParty2013PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|Medieval Party 2013 PetShopExteriorHalloweenParty2013.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPufflePetShopExterior.png|Operation: Puffle HolidayParty2013PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 PetShopExteriorBuildingMuppetsWorldTour.png|Muppets World Tour PuffleParty2014PetShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2014 Penguin Cup Pet Shop exterior.png|Penguin Cup FrozenPartyPetShopBuildingExterior.png|Frozen Party HalloweenParty2014PetShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014PetShopExterior.png|Pirate Party 2014 PetShopWalrusDay.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverPetShopExterior.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover SoundStudio Party Pet Shop exterior.png|SoundStudio Party PuffleParty2015PetShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2015 FrozenFeverPartyPetShopExterior.png|Frozen Fever Party 2015 TheFair2015PetShopExterior.png|The Fair 2015 TheFair2015PetShopExterior(2).png|The Fair 2015 (2) FestivalSnow2015PetShopExterior.png|Festival of Snow 2015 FashionFestivalPetShopExterior.png|Fashion Festival HalloweenParty2015PetShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2015 2016 PuffleParty2016PetShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2016 ZootopiaPartyPetShopExterior.png|Zootopia Party 2017 ClubPenguinIslandPartyPetShopExterior.png|Club Penguin Island Party Missions Mission 1 Pet Shop.png|Mission 1 Mission 7 Pet Shop.png|Mission 7 Other Original Pet Shop concept.png|An early design of the Pet Shop, before puffles were created Pet Shop concept.png|Concept art of the Pet Shop, as seen on the What's New Blog Plaza Pet Shop puffle.png|The former Puffle sign, seen hanging on the side of the Pet Shop Names in other languages SWF *Pet Shop Geographic location References Category:Places Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2006